


Omelet Gosong dan Senyuman Cahaya Matahari

by SoaringCrow (Shimacrow)



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimacrow/pseuds/SoaringCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meminta kursus memasak pada si 'Raja Dingin? Butuh keberanian lebih, pastinya. Dan yang jelas...itu dimiliki oleh Selphie. Squaffie friendship ficlet. SquallxSelphie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omelet Gosong dan Senyuman Cahaya Matahari

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini didedikasikan untuk pencinta Final Fantasy VIII, dan khususnya para pecinta SquallSelphie :)
> 
> Omelet Gosong dan Senyuman Cahaya Matahari
> 
> by
> 
> SoaringCrow
> 
> Project: Squall x Selphie fluff Ficlet
> 
> Squall & Selphie © Square Enix (Squaresoft)

"Kau tahu," Squall meletakkan sendok makannya, dan melap bibirnya. "Selain menyebalkan, masakan buatanmu juga kacau, Selphie."

Gadis berambut coklat itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Squally! Itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk berterima kasih kepada orang lain!" masih sedikit kesal, gadis mungil itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya satu sama lain di depan dadanya. "Aku ngambek."

"… (serius. Aku di sini, karena kau paksa)" batin kadet unggul SeeD itu. Dia berniat untuk meninggalkan kamar Selphie dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang harus diserahkan nanti sore. Squall memutar matanya ke langit-langit kamar, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk memisahkan dirinya dari situasi yang sangat ia tidak sukai ini. Kamar 'pun menjadi hening. Selphie yang tadinya begitu hyper juga ikut-ikutan terdiam (masih menggembungkan kedua pipi, dan menyipitkan matanya). "…dengar, Selphie…" aku sudah terbiasa menghibur diriku sendiri, tapi tidak terhadap orang lain, batin Squall. "…menurutku, kau bisa berkembang lagi. Tetap…berusaha?" lanjutnya, lebih berat ke sebuah pertanyaan yang 'meragukan' kepada si gadis mungil.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, gadis itu membalasnya dengan ledakan sinar mata yang berkilauan bak matahari ke kedua bola aquamarine Squall. Squall sendiri tampak merintih sedikit oleh cahaya penuh harapan itu. Ia lalu menutupi matanya dengan reflek. "Sungguh, Squally?" tanya Selphie, polos dan tak berdosa.

"…ya…kalau kau mempersilahkanku pergi sekarang, dan membiarkanku menyelesaikan segunung laporan di ruanganku…" balas pria bercodet itu dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" seru si gadis.

Bagus. Sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan, batin Squall sedikit lega …atau tidak?

Baru saja Squall berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan Selphie, si gadis pemilik kamar menarik lengan pemuda bermata dingin itu; kembali menatap sepasang mata emerald Tilmitt yang selalu terbakar semangat kapanpun juga. "Kau tahu?" seru Selphie.

"Tidak."

"Aku bahkan belum bilang apa-apa, Squally!"

"…apa? (seingatku, hanya kau yang berbicara sedari tadi)"

"Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan di bengkel kapal udara."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak ada kelas dan misi saat ini."

"…oh, wow, kau memiliki waktu luang untuk bersantai kalau begitu…" jawab Squall, berusaha riang. Hanya saja dengan wajah dinigin nan datar; SUNGGUH tak berekspresi.

"Dan, kau tahu?"

"…tidak."

"Aku tahu guru yang tepat untuk mengajariku masak saat ini!"

"…oh, tidak…"

-o0o-

"…aku hanya tidak terbiasa mengajari seseorang memasak, Selphie…" seakan tiada hentinya, sedari tadi Squall hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya dan terus menggerutu di dalam hatinya. "…kau harus meminta tutor dari Rinoa… Atau Quistis untuk masalah ini."

"Squally!" si pemuda melirikkan matanya kepada Selphie. Aku sungguh tidak suka panggilan itu, batin Squall…kembali menggerutu. "Kau ini memang selalu berpikir repot, ya? Kalau ada Squally yang bisa membantuku, kenapa harus meminta tolong pada Rinoa dan Quisty yang aku tidak tahu dimana sekarang."

"Rinoa di kamarnya, Quistis di kafetaria." potong Squall, datar. "…kau hanya malas, 'kan?"

"Ah, Squally, omeletnya gosong!"

"Ck," kembali berdecak, pemuda itu menggulung omelet di wajan penggorengan sekali lagi dan melambungkannya sedikit ke udara. Tidak mempedulikan sorakan heboh si gadis SAMA SEKALI, Squall mematikan kompor elektrik Selphie, dan menyajikan omelet tersebut di atas piring keramik berbentuk bujur sangkar berwarna putih bersih.

"Mmmm…" Selphie menghirup aroma telur buatan Squall dengan begitu khusyuk dan tidak lupa dengan senyuman tipis dan lebarnya terukir di wajah. "Booyaka. Nikmat sekali baunya."

"…kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Ini omelet dasar; dan semua orang bisa membuatnya." jawab Squall, memang seperti apa adanya. Yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah: Selphie mengundangnya makan siang di kamarnya hanya untuk menyediakan omelet 'biasa' yang gosong. Luar biasa, batin Squall.

Selphie menarik pergelangan Squall ke arah meja makan. "Sini, sini. Tidak usah malu, anggap saja rumah sendiri." lanjut seru Selphie, menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya.

Squall menyerah membalas kata-katanya. Terserahmu saja.

"Mari makan!" seru si gadis, dengan sendok dan garpu di kedua tangannya. Tusukan pertama, dan Selphie tanpa ragu menenggelamkan potongan itu di mulutnya. Pipinya berubah merah seperti tomat, dan ia kemudian memeganginya. "Lezaaat. Mmm, begitu lembut dan rata adukan telurnya."

Baiklah, sekarang dia mengomentari omelet itu bak pengkritik makanan, pikir Squall, memangkukan dagunya dan melirik ke arah pintu. Kapan aku bisa kembali ke meja kerjaku? Aku tidak suka menelantarkan berkas-berkasku. Ck, sepertinya aku harus meminta pengunduran waktu, kalau seperti ini.

"Grumbel, grumbel, grumbel. Grumbel, grumble, grumble."

Squall tersadar oleh suara aneh tersebut. Apa itu? Ketika dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke Selphie, dia mendapati Selphie memain-mainkan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan degumam suara yang cukup membuat kesal. "…untuk apa itu?"

"Squally, jangan tenggelam di dalam pikiranmu sendiri." tegur Selphie dengan 'senyuman cahaya matahari' miliknya. Serangan itu seperti sesosok Limit Break mematikan di mata Squall. Senyuman lebar nan ramah itu sanggup mendiamkan Squall; semuanya, pikirannya, ucapannya, dan…ya, semuanya. "Kau mau cepat ubanan? Aku 'sih tidak mau…"

Mendengar itu, timbul satu pertanyaan konyol di otak Squall. Sungguh konyol untuk seorang Squall—kadet SeeD terbaik yang pernah ada. "…itu…alasanmu?"

"Huh?"

"…alasanmu untuk selalu…tersenyum?"

"Squally bodoh. Aku tersenyum, karena aku senang dengan yang aku lakukan." balas Selphie. "Dan aku senang pada Squally. Karena itu aku selalu tersenyum di dekatmu."

…itu…alasan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar, lanjut batin si pemuda. "…apa itu?"

"Artinya…ini!" Selphie memegangi kedua pipi Squall, dan memaksanya agar terbuka. Selphie lalu menyuapkan satu potong omelet ke dalam mulut si pemuda yang tangguh dalam hal 'membuka mulut' tersebut. "Enak, 'kan?"

"…mm, ya," gumam Squall, dengan mulut berisi.

"Dasar Squally. Tentu saja, 'donk. Ini 'kan buatanmu!" seru balik Selphie, menyinggung sisi lengan Squall dengan sikutnya. "…tidak usah khawatir. Akan kubantu menyelesaikan berkas-berkasmu nanti. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan yang lampau dan yang akan datang; nikmati saja saat ini. Kau berhak mendapatkannya; makanan buatanmu sendiri—yang sangat lezat, pastinya!"

Squall menatapi wajah ceria Selphie dengan tatapan kosong dan pipi yang sedikit menggembung akan omelet. 'Nikmati saja saat ini'. Mata Squall menerawang sudut lain dari kamar Selphie dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu...atau tidak?

Ketika Squall berniat menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia mendapatkan sedikit beban lebih di bahu sebelah kanannya. "…Selphie?" ujarnya, menyadari si kepala coklat itu tertidur pulas di bahu bidang milik Squall.

Dengan perlahan, si pemuda menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku. "…kau begitu menikmati hidupmu…ya?" entah kenapa, perasaan Squall jadi sedikit tenang. Tidak tahu untuk alasan apa, tapi ia juga menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman simpul di lekuk pipi sebalah kanannya. "… (Dasar. Kau seharusnya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hanya untuk memberiku telur gosong. Sampai-sampai kau memaksakan diri menyelesaikan semua kerja, tugas, juga misi secara terburu-buru dan sebelum waktunya.)"

"…Squally…sini…" gumam Selphie, mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan seragam si pemuda.

"…sampai ke dalam mimpimu juga…?" sekali lagi, mau tidak mau, Squall harus menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. "…melihatmu begitu pulas seperti ini, aku…"

Tidak bisa melawan dirinya sendiri, Squall 'pun tertidur di tempatnya duduk. Kepalanya bertumpu dengan perlahan ke rambut coklat milik Selphie. Dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa kini kepalan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil milik Selphie.

Sekali lagi, kamar Selphie menghening. Matahari sore menyimbahkan cahaya jingganya ke tubuh mereka berdua yang terlelap; memberikan mereka berdua perasaan tenang dan terlindungi.

Walau sedang tidak sadarkan diri, Squall hanya berharap tidak ada yang melihat hal ini. Gosip menyebar bak kebakaran hutan di Balamb Garden…

Serius.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: kalimat 'Nikmati saja saat ini' diucapkan oleh Laguna pada Squall di Dissidia Duodecim. Karena sifat Squall yang 'batu', Laguna nyaranin 'Just enjoy the now'. Masuk di akal juga 'sih, mengingat Selphie yang begitu mengidolakan Laguna menggunakan moto atau secara tak langsung terkontaminasi cara pikir Laguna :)
> 
> Ciao. Aku harap bisa bertemu kalian lagi di fandom ini.
> 
> Regards, Crow.


End file.
